


喜欢你💕2⃣️0⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕2⃣️0⃣️

  “我同意。”  
 少年平静的声音出乎男人意料，他以为至少要看他挣扎几天才答应。  
 “Peter！”Mark47握住少年的胳膊，“我们还有时间阻止他。”  
 “阻止？一个AI，没有网络，没有卫星定位，你能干什么？”男人放下手里的酒杯，潇洒地从楼上跳了下来，“我想，在准备法律文书之前，我能否先亲吻我的伴侣呢？”  
 “Of course you can。”少年挣脱了Mark47，走到男人面前，主动环上他的颈项，“Anthony⋯”  
 “这不公平。”男人用手指抵住少年主动凑过来的唇，“你叫他Darling，我⋯”  
  未出口的抱怨在少年霸道的一吻后消失了，该死的！他真甜！  
 沉迷于少年勇敢后的害羞的反应，男人拥他入怀，深吸了口他颈间清新的味道。  
 “Honey⋯你满意了吗？”满脸红晕的少年低头抬眼问。  
 “简直不能更满意了。”男人冰封的蓝色眼睛放出解冻的细碎光芒。  
 “我只有一个要求，请你答应我。”少年低下头，偷偷地捏紧自己的手指。  
 “嗯？”男人的指节滑过少年的后颈，游移在他漂亮的腰身曲线，成功引出战栗。  
 “你说⋯他只是一个AI，那么⋯我要他做我的智能管家。”或许是少年的身体在男人指间的反应取悦了他，男人只是轻笑一声，在他唇畔回应了一句。  
 “As you wish。”  
————TS—VS—AS————-  
 少年一向知道男人高效，但没想到那么高效。当他们抵达男人办公室的时候，Friday已经打印好了两份协议，只等两人签字。  
 男人看都没看，直接签了，少年看了一眼Mark47，也签了名。  
 “这是我一生中最重要的时刻。”男人垂眸吻上少年的手，“谢谢你，Peter Parker。”  
 当看到男人脸上由衷的高兴，少年神色不自然地低头，“我想先回去了。”  
 “我送你。”男人去拿车钥匙。  
 “不用麻烦。”Mark47抱起少年跳出适时打开的窗户，消失在夜色中。  
  “Friday，我想你需要跟我解释一下这件事情。”  
“Yes，boss。”

  被粗暴地扔在自己不算舒服的小床上，Mark47伏在少年上面将他困在四肢之间。  
 “你是认真的吗？”  
 “是的，我知道自己在做什么。”少年抚摸过钢制的肩膀，露出一个微笑，“一切都会好的。”  
  “会好？你要我看着你和他⋯Peter我不想也不能⋯”钢铁的额头抵上少年的，“我好嫉妒⋯别说做爱，现在我连跟你接吻都做不到，即使那个身体是我自己的，我也不希望你跟他在一起。”  
  “如果可以，暂时不要和他发生冲突。”少年一夕间像是长大了，迅速分析了形势，做出理智的判断。“如果他守信，我会履约，如果他反悔，我们就需要想办法善后了。你会有办法的，是吗？”  
 冰冷的钢铁手指在少年腰间磨蹭了两下，随着一声叹息后抽离。  
 “抱歉，kid，我宁愿你不长大。”Mark47飞出了窗外。  
   少年还不及伤感，Ned几乎破开房门冲了进来。  
   “Amazing！”他大喊一声扑上来，“Surprise！”  
  “Awaysome！”少年惊呆了，他知道眼前的人是Ned，但是Ned从没像现在这样光芒四射。“你有获得超能力吗？”  
   “No！”本来胖胖的朋友一夕之间苗条许多，脸上是从不曾见的神采，“但是谁在乎呢？Mr.Stark真是个天才！我觉的我已经离不开这个绝境了，这真的是绝妙之境！你要代我好好谢谢Mr.Stark！”  
  “⋯”看着小伙伴高兴地飞上天一样的兴奋，少年什么也说不出口。  
   如果Ned知道自己以婚姻为条件要达到让那男人收回绝境的目的，他会怎么想怎么做？  
   还有那些因绝境受益的人，尤其是病人，他们会怎么做？  
   世界末日会上演吗？  
————TS—VS—AS————-  
  “怎么去见了你的小宝贝，心情好像更坏了呢？”Miss Potts见Mark47飞回来，无声地坐到一边，像是在生闷气。  
  “那个人胁迫Peter签了婚约。”  
  就在女人想离开时，沉闷的声音伴随着叹息响起。  
  “什么？他真的那么干了？”女人一脸难以置信，“那个小朋友给你们吃迷药了？他明明才见了他两三次！”  
  “⋯”两三次？一眼就够了。他非常了解那男人的心情。从来没有人能那么快让他喜欢，犹如黑暗冬日里的一道暖阳，一眼万年。  
  “你打算怎么做？”女人走出房间之前问。  
  “尽力阻止吧。”Stark对Stark，谁更有胜算呢？  
拼尽全力吧。


End file.
